Sirius Black and Seven Days of Celibacy
by MoonZheng
Summary: Kesalahan dalam pelajaran ramuan membawa Sirius Black pada hidup selibat selama tujuh hari. SLASH!SBRL and –ehem— shotakon.


Sirius Black and Seven Days of Celibacy

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling.. Ikh!!!! Sebel! Ngapain nulis ini lagi sih!?

* * *

Summary: Kesalahan dalam pelajaran ramuan membawa Sirius Black pada hidup selibat selama tujuh hari. SLASH!SBRL and –ehem— shotakon.

* * *

WARNING : SLASH!!! SBRL!!!! Sirius yang mesum banget and little bit shota (u'll understand later what I mean *wink* ) ga suka ga usah baca.. gitu aja koq repot..ngerti? good..

* * *

Rating : M..

* * *

a/n : saya tahu kalau Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Black sudah lulus dari Hogwarts saat para Marauder kelas 6 tapi saya butuh tokoh musuh dari Slytherin selain Severus Snape, maka _VOILAAA _inilah mereka.. huahahahahahahahahaha…

* * *

Malam itu hanya sebuah malam yang biasa di menara Gryffindor, di mana semua penghuninya sedang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Dengkuran terdengar di sana sini. Namun di balik bilik tempat tidur milik werewolf berambut emas tertentu, bukanlah dengkuran yang terdengar.

"Ah…Siri—aahhh.." erang Remus Lupin. Prefek pendiam yang kalau pagi hari biasanya pendiam tapi malam ributnya minta ampun dengan erangan-erangan tidak jelas yang disebabkan oleh pacarnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sirius Black.. Lelaki (yang ngakunya) paling charming dan tampan seantero Hogwarts.

"Aku suka mendengar rintihanmu Moony," nyengir Sirius sambil terus menelusuri tubuh Remus dengan lidahnya.

"Si..Siriusss…kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini—aahh…" Remus mencoba menghentikan Sirius yang masih terus saja menciumi badannya. _'Kita tidak bisa terus melakukan ini setiap hari.. paling tidak seminggu tiga kali' _

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius kemudian dia menciumi sekitar perut Remus dan mengigitnya pelan.

"Ah—ka..karena..aah!! Sirius!!! Hentikan!! Aku sedang—aah! Mencoba—aahh! bicara di sini!" desis Remus, mencoba untuk berbicara daripada mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan yang disebabkan oleh mulutnya Sirius yang penuh dosa itu.

"Aku mendengarkan kok..teruskan.." kata Sirius namun apa yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak membantu Remus untuk mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk berbicara yang sudah dikuasainya sejak kecil.

"Yang ingin kukata—AAhhh!!!", Remus kembali mengerang dan CUKUP keras karena sekarang Sirius sedang melakukan dosa lain dengan mulutnya di sekitar puting Remus. Penemu Silencing Charm, Merlin berkati jiwanya, karena kalau tidak ada mantra tersebut, pasti James sudah masuk saking traumanya mendengarkan suara-suara rintihan mereka dan mengenai Peter, hmm.. ada King Kong yang memanjat menara Gryffindor pun tidak akan membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm? Ya?" goda Sirius sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya mulai menjalar lebih ke bawah lagi.

"Ah, peduli amat.. teruskan saja!" kata Remus yang menyerah dan walaupun sekitarnya gelap dia bisa merasakan kalau Sirius sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan tentu saja dengan senang hati melanjutkannya.

* * *

Sekarang Remus sedang berada dalam tahun ketujuhnya nya di Hogwarts. Remus dan Sirius sudah jadian selama 5 bulan. Dan dia sudah mulai merasakan sengsaranya jadi pacar seorang Sirius Black.

1. Dia Sirius Black.. dengan mengencani Sirius Black maka otomatis anda telah resmi bermusuhan dengan 90% populasi murid wanita single di Hogwarts..Dan entah berapa populasi pria di Hogwarts (this is Sirius Black we're talking about).

2. Dia Sirius Black yang berumur 17 tahun yang berada dalam puncak masa mudanya.

3. Dia Sirius Black dengan tangan gatalnya yang suka menjalar ke mana-mana di bawah meja yang membuat Remus tidak bisa berkosentrasi pada saat pelajaran yang pada akhirnya memohon Prongs untuk duduk di antara mereka pada saat pelajaran agar tangannya Sirius tidak menjalar ke mana-mana

4. Dia Sirius Black, DEMI Merlinnnn… YA AMPUUUNNN APA YANG SEDANG KUPIKIRKAN PADA SAAT DIA MENEMBAKKU DAN AKU MENERIMANNYAAA???

Eerrr—setelah diingat-ingat Remus menerima cintanya karena Remus memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak kelas 4 dan kemudian Sirius mengutarakan perasaannya 7 bulan yang lalu dan Remus menerima perasaannya 2 bulan kemudian karena waktu itu Remus pikir Sirius cuma main-main karena dia menembak Remus di Aula Besar (yang membuat Remus malu besar) dan Remus pikir itu hanya lelucon tapi ternyata….

Namun sebulan belakangan ini Sirius menjadi lebih _aktif _dari biasanya dan Remus berpikir mungkin itu karena pengaruh hormon remaja seperti yang dibacanya di perpustakaan Hogwarts yang berjudul "Pacaran Masa Remaja : Antara Cinta atau Nafsu Belaka", namun Remus yakin bahwa Sirius mencintainya dan bukan hanya nafsu semata.

'_Tapi….. tetap saja.. hal ini harus dibicarakan!! Bukannya aku tidak suka dengan sentuhanny well—emang enak siyh apalagi ketika tangannya ah!! tidak konsentrasi!!! Konsentrasi Remus... sampai di mana tadi? Oh, iya sampai tangannya.. BUUKAAANNN ADUUHH!!!_' pikir Remus sambil menggetok-getok kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Hey, Moony.. mikir apa? Kelihatannya 'serius' ya... hehehe.." ledek James sambil menaruh sepotong pie ayam dan sepotong roti bakar di piringnya.

"Hah? Iya, Sirius.. Oh, tidak..bukan apa-apa..", ujar Remus pelan mukanya memerah. Mana mungkin dia memberitahu pada James apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Minggu lalu ketika Sirius sedang menjalankan _aktifitas_ nya James masuk ke dalam kamar dan sialnya Sirius lupa mengunci pintu dan apa yang James lihat mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuatnya trauma seumur hidupnya walaupun pada saat itu James sudah tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya sedang menjalin hubungan kasih namun jelas dia tidak butuh melihat apa yang kedua sahabatnya lakukan di tempat tidur.

Di samping kirinya dia bisa merasakan tatapan lapar Sirius.. dan bukan tatapan lapar yang pada umumnya tapi tatapan _lapar_ akan yang lain.

"Uumm, Padfoot.. Kau tidak lapar? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil makanan?", tanya Remus sambil berusaha melawan pipinya yang mulai memerah. _'ugh! Merlin, lindungi aku!!!!'_

"Tentu aku lapar, Moony..", ujar Sirius dengan suara yang sedikit serak dan menggoda.

"La..lalu kenapa kau tidak mulai mengambil makanan? Apa mau aku ambilkan? ("Ampun Padfoot, makanan saja kau diambilkan? Mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar?" sahut James dari samping Remus) Pie? Ayam goreng?" tanya Remus berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Sirius.. _Oh, Merlin... Dosa APA aku semalam??_

"Well… Moony... Karena masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum bagaimana kalau ki—"

Dan Terima kasih Tuhan atas kasih-Mu yang tiada tara untukku karena sebelum Sirius sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya itu kau kirimkan salah seorang malaikat-Mu yang bermata hijau berambut merah yang dengan cepat menarik tanganku yang mengatakan membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menyiapkan peralatan kelas karena dia piket hari ini (a/n:memangnya ada piket-piketan di Hogwarts?) dan membawaku keluar dari aula besar.. Aku tahu Kau masih mencintai aku umat-Mu ini..

Lily menarik tangan Remus dengan kencangnya dan membawanya pergi ke ruangan kelas ramuan yang baru akan di mulai sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Fyyuuuhh.. Lilllllllyyyyyyyy.. terima kasih banyak!! Kalau kau terlambat 5 detik saja menarik tanganku tadi dia pasti sudah mengajakkku ke kelas kosong untuk _beraktifitas _aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia selalu ingin melakukan _itu_", ujar Remus dalam satu tarikan napas ketika Lily menatapnya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sudahlah, Remus.. kau masih belum bicara padanya ya?? Aku kira kau berniat bicara dengannya kema—_hey!!_ Apa itu di lehermu????" Tanya Lily mendadak dan kemudian membuka dasi dan kerahku untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Li—Lily!!!" teriak Remus kaget sambil berusaha menghentikan Lily membuka dasinya. Terlihat kulit putih pucat sekitar leher Remus yang penuh dengan kiss mark di sana-sini yang kemudian menjurus ke arah lebih bawah lagi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hasil karya Sirius Black dan tentu saja hanya Tuhan, Merlin, Sirius dan Remus sendiri yang tahu ada berapa banyak di bawah sana dan daerah lainnya di tubuh Remus.

"Reeeemmuuussss… aku kira kau kemarin malam ingin memberitahunya bahwa kau ingin Sirius tidak terlalu _aktif_ dalam menjalankan _aktifitasnya_? Tapi kenapa hasilnya malah begini??" interogasi Lily dengan tangan di pinggang menatap Remus yang memperbaiki kerah dan dasinya ke posisi semula.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Lily—sueeeerr!!!" tambahnya cepat ketika dilihatnya pandangan Lily yang tidak percaya. Well, siapa juga yang bakalan percaya dengan kiss mark sebanyak itu??

"Jadi tadi malam, saat Prongs dan Wormtail sudah tidur aku mengajak Sirius untuk berbicara. Tapi tampaknya dia salah paham tentang pembicaraan yang ingin kubicarakan dan dia mengiranya sebagai ajakan untuk _itu_ dan dia mulai menciumiku, aku sudah berusaha Lils...Tapi Sirius tetap saja melanjutkannya jadi aku.." Remus berhenti di tengah jalan tak mampu meneruskan... Pasti mukanya sudah lebih merah daripada rambut Lily sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Remus.. Er—apa kau tidak ingin aku berbicara padanya tentang…masalah ini?" tanya Lily sambil menatap lurus ke mata Remus.

"Tidak usah...Aku akan memberitahukannya sendiri,tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu", ujar Remus kemudian tertunduk malu. _Merlin!! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku.? Kenapa aku harus mengalami percakapan semacam ini dengan Lily???._

Lily cuma bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sudah menawarkan bantuannya kepada Remus sebanyak 12 KALI!!!! Tapi Remus selalu bilang dia bisa memberitahukannya sendiri dan lihat apa hasilnya? Tubuh yang tidak pernah bersih dari kiss marks!

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat menandakan bahwa jam makan pagi sudah habis dan sudah tibanya waktu untuk pelajaran pertama.. ramuan. Dilihatnya Sirius, James dan Peter masuk ke kelas diikuti anak-anak lain. Pagi ini mereka mengikuti ramuan dengan Slytherin.

"Heyy.." sapa Sirius.

"Hai juga.." balas Remus yang hanya menatap wajah Sirius sebentaran dan memalingkan mukanya karena bisa dirasakan mukanya mulai memerah lagi.

Mereka terdiam sejenak sampai Prof. Slughorn mengumumkan ramuan apa yang akan mereka buat pada hari ini dan menyuruh mereka membuka buku pelajaran mereka pada halaman 275, Ramuan Pengerut Tulang—dan _sialnya_ mereka harus berpasangan dengan Slytherin.

Maka dengan berat hati Sirius pergi ke kuali di mana partnernya berada, sementara Remus harus menderita dipasangkan dengan Severus Snape, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Dia-yang-tak-Mengenal-Apa-itu-Shampoo di kalangan Gryffindor.

Remus pun mulai memotong bahan-bahan sementara Snape mulai menyalakan kuali untuk membuat ramuan tersebut.

"Kesepian Lupin? Tanpa pacarmu di sampingmu?" sindir Snape sambil mengatur suhu api kuali.

'_Merlin..apa dia tidak bisa menahan lidahnya satuuu hari saja untuk tidak menghina orang lain?_' pikir Remus sambil mulai mencincang batang teratai di depannya dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan sindiran Snape

"Hmm, apa kau tidak bisa bicara Lupin?" sindir Snape lagi.

//CHOP//

Suara cincangan yang cukup keras itu membuat Snape ciut dan terdiam dan kembali meneruskan pembuatan ramuannya dan dalam hati Remus nyengir dengan penuh rasa kemenangan. Sejam kemudian hampir ramuan seluruh kelas sudah selesai dan Remus pun mulai bernapas lega.. _Tumben_ dalam kelas dengan Slytherin tidak terjadi kekacauan apa-apa.

Namun tampaknya terlalu cepat untuk bernapas lega Remus Lupin.

Dalam hitungan detik Sirius sudah berada di samping Remus untuk melepas rindunya karena sudah terpisah begitu _lama_ dan _jauh_ dari Sirius. Demi Merlin, jarak kuali mereka tidak sampai 3 meter!!

"Ya, ampun Black!! Kau tidak bisa melepas tanganmu dari Lupin barang sebentar saja ya? Menjijikkan!!" hina Snape.

"Diam kau Snivellus!!! Lebih baik kau urus urusanmu sendiri dan coba kenalan dengan shampoo atau menemukan ramuan anti rambut berminyak!!!" bentak Sirius.

"Sirius, sudahlah" ujar Remus. Dia tidak ingin pada akhirnya Sirius kena detensi lagi gara-gara berurusan dengan Snape.

"Tapi Remus, dia yang cari gara-gara duluan!!!" balas Sirius sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Snape.

"Sirius…" nada Remus menjadi cukup serius di sini.

"Okayy,,okay!!" ujar Sirius walaupun tak rela.

"Ha!! Kau nurut begitu saja pada Lupin?? Kau betul-betul memalukan Black!! Takut pada pacarmu!! Hahahahaha! Ternyata anak sulung keluarga Black yang terhormat hanya begini saja." hina Snape.

"Kau…" ujar Sirius marah dan berusaha melayangkan tinju ke hidung bengkok Snape

Ketika tiba-tiba Remus berusaha menghalanginya dan tiba-tiba Remus pun terpeleset karena ketidak seimbangan tubunya dan jatuh menimpa kuali ramuan yang dibuat dengan Snape.

"AAaaGGghhhh!!!!!!" jeritan kesakitan Remus membuat Sirius yang tadinya ingin menghajar Snape sampai dia tidak membutuhkan shampoo lagi untuk selamanya berbalik ke arah Remus yang sedang meringis kesakitan di lantai. James, Peter dan Lily pun bergegas ke arah mereka khawatir mendengar jeritan Remus.

"Remus.. Moony.. oh, Merlin!!" ujar Sirius khawatir sambil berusaha memeluk Remus tapi Remus menepis pelukannya karena hanya membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah.

"Ada apa ini??" tanya . "Oh, Merlin!!! Ya ampun.."

Semua mata tertuju pada tubuh Remus Lupin yang semakin lama semakin mengecil, mengecil, mengecil, daannn mengecil. Sampai pada akhirnya di tempat Remus terbaring tadi, terbaring seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7-8 tahun berambut emas dan bermata coklat.

Uh-oh..

* * *

"Okayyy… jadi pada intinya mulai sekarang Remus akan menjadi anak kecil selama 7 hari sampai ramuan penawarnya selesai dibuat.. dan KAU!!! SIRIUS BLACK!!! Sebaiknya kau jaga tanganmu agar tidak ke mana-mana selama Remus masih jadi anak-anak..!! kau tentu tidak _semaniak_ itu kan??" ancam Lily pada Sirius sambil menatap garang ke arah Sirius.

Mereka sedang berada di Hospital Wing dan berdiri di sekitar tempat tidur Remus duduk.

"Aww, Lilykinss… teganya kau menuduhku akan macam-macam pada Remykins tercintaku pada saat dia dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan!!! Aku tidak serendah itu tahu" kata Sirius sambil memegang dadanya dengan sok dramatisnya pura-pura terluka mendengar kata-kata Lily.

"Lily, sudahlah. Aku percaya Padfoot tidak akan macam-macam" ujar mini Remus dengan mata coklat terangnya yang besar itu yang membuat siapa saja ingin memeluknya.

"Aww, Moony aku tahu kau percaya padaku" kata Sirius senang sambil memeluk mini Remus kemudian…menciumnya... Di bibir... Atau lebih tepatnya dalam proses melumat bibir Remus.

James, Lily dan Peter hanya bisa ternganga menatap adegan di depan mereka—seorang remaja 16 tahun sedang menciumi/melumat bibir anak kecil berusia 7-8 tahun.

Ini KRIMINALLL!!! Melanggar pasal 292 dalam KUHP dan KUHAP yang berbunyi," Orang _dewasa_ yang melakukan perbuatan _cabul_ dengan orang lain _sesama_ kelamin, yang diketahuinya atau sepatutnya harus diduganya _belum_ dewasa, diancam pidana penjara paling lama _lima belas tahun_"

Eh—tapi Remus kan bukan anak-anak lagi.. tapi..arghh..bukan itu masalahnya. Berapapun umur Remus sekarang tapi badannya masih anak-anak kan!!! Betul? Betul!

Lily yang pertama sadar yang kemudian menendang Sirius dengan tendangan putar yang membuat Sirius tersungkur merintih kesakitan di lantai.

"BLACK!!!! Belum 1 menit kau bilang kau _tidak_ akan macam-macam kau sudah menciumnya, mau masuk Azkaban kau hah???" bentak Lily sambil berdiri di depan Remus seakan melindunginya dari maniak.

"Tapi Evans..aku cuma menciumnya buka bercin—" bela Sirius.

"Jangan coba-coba menyelesaikan kata-kata itu!!!!!" teriak Lily histeris. Mukanya memerah.

Sementara itu, Remus Lupin hanya bisa bengong di tempat tidurnya melihat Lily yang membentak-bentak Sirius dan Sirius yang mencoba untuk membela diri, James pingsan tak berdaya, shock, trauma di lantai karena menyaksikan adegan barusan karena hati polosnya tak sanggup mencerna kejadian di depannya barusan, dan Peter well, hanya bisa diam menatap semua ini.

* * *

Malamnya di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Hahh.. akhirnya essay transfigurasi ini selesai juga.. Aku mau tidur sekarang. Malam Prongs, Wormtail, Lily!" ujar ceria Remus sambil merapikan perkamen-perkamennya dan menuju kamarnya. Walaupun sedang dalam wujud anak-anak baginya itu bukan penghalang bagi Remus untuk tetap menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

"Tapi ini baru jam setengah 8" ujar Peter mengangkat wajahnya dari perkamen yang sedang dikerjakannya yang tampaknya masih jauh dari kata selesai.

"Peter, Remus sedang dalam tubuh anak-anaknya, wajar saja kalau jam segini dia sudah merasa ngantuk kan?" jawab Lily sambil tetap mencatat esainya.

"Iya, nih.. aku sudah ngantuk banget.. hoahhmm.. malam teman-teman.." Remus menguap dan berjalan menuju tangga tempat asrama lelaki.

………..

"Mana BLACK???" tanya Lily dalam alarm

"Eerr..10 menit yang lalu dia pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil—ya, ampuuunn!!! Remus!!" teriak James lalu bangkit dan lari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mereka disusul Peter.

Dan benar saja..

Begitu masuk kamar, James langsung disuguhkan dengan pandangan Sirius sedang mencium dan meraba Remus di tempat tidur Remus. Tangan kiri Sirius memgang pipi Remus untuk menemukan angle ciuman yang lebih dalam sementara tangan kanannya berada dalam piyama Remus. Waoww.. Sungguh pemandangan absurd untuk seorang James Potter yang belum pernah ciuman 1x pun seumur hidupnya. '_Oh, Merlin.. tolong selamatkan moralku!!! Jangan pingsan Potter! Jangan pingsan!! Tapi.. ukh'_

"SIRIUS!!!! Apa kau tidak bisa tidak menyentuh Moony selama 7 hari?!" teriak James setelah menemukan kesadarannya kembali.

Ciuman itu berakhir dengan cepat dan Sirius berbalik menggeram ke arah James.

"Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain Prongs!! Aku hanya mencium selamat malam untuk Moony seperti yang selalu kulakukan" ujar Sirius.

"Lalu kenapa Moony kelihatannya tidak nyaman?" balas James.

Sirius berbalik dan melihat Moony yang kelihatan…lega? dengan kehadiran James.

"Maaf, Sirius.. tapi benar.. dengan tubuh ini aku merasa kurang nyaman dicium seperti itu..maaf.." ujar Remus merasa bersalah sambil mencoba merapikan piyamanya.

"Ma..maaf..ya,ampun Remus!!! Kau tidak perlu minta maaf!!! Aku janji tidak akan menciummu sampai kau kembali normal!" ujar Sirius cepat. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan Remus yang merasa bahwa Remuslah yang bersalah padahal dialah yang terlalu...gatal.

"I..iya, malam Prongs..Sirius.." ujar Remus kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi pipinya.

* * *

Maka esoknya setelah teriakan-teriakan keras dari Lily yang telah mendengar ceritanya dari James mengenai kejadian semalam, dan demi kebaikan bersama pun Sirius mencoba untuk duduk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Remus. Takut tergoda katanya.

Di asrama pun James akan mengawasi Sirius agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Remus. Begitu pula untuk dua hari kemudian. Pada hari ketiga, Remus yang merasa kesepian dan dijauhi pun mendatangi Sirius dengan tampang cemberutnya yang luar biasa imut itu sementara para murid yang lain sedang makan siang di Aula Besar.

"Sirius…." Katanya pelan.

"Ya, Remus..?" tanya Sirius. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Remus yang sedang cemberut. Remus yang cemberut merupakan Remus yang susah untuk ditolak dalam mata Sirius. Bibirnya yang lagi monyong dikiiiit dengan imutnya itu seolah minta dicium dan Sirius tidak mungkin mencium mini Remus di Aula Besar di hadapan semua guru dan murid-murid Hogwarts!! Itu akan terlihat seperti tindakan criminal dan dia tidak ingin masuk Daily Prophet dengan Headline "SIRIUS BLACK, Pedophile di Hogwarts" dan bisa-bisa Hogwarts tidak akan punya murid kelas satu sampai Sirius lulus kalau sampai hal itu betul terjadi.

Membayangkannya Sirius jadi merinding dan tak ragu lagi pasti akan ada howler yang berdatangan dari orang tuanya yang tercinta itu, tentang mempermalukan nama keluarga, anak durhaka, malinkundang, dan sebagainya.

"Sudah dua hari ini kau tidak bicara padaku.. Melihatku saja tidak.. Kenapa?" tanya Remus dengan nada terluka. Bibirnya masih saja cemberut.

'_Ugh, Merlin.. bibir itu…sebentar saja.. ah! Tidak! Tidak! kuatkan imanku Merlin…'_

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Ingin putus denganku?" desak Remus sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Sirius pun berteriak sekencang mungkin yang bisa menyaingi teriakan howler sekalipun.

"TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGII??? APA KAU GILA?? AKU NAKSIR PADAMU SEJAK KELAS 3!! MENCINTAIMU SEJAK AKU DUDUK DI KELAS 5!!!! DAN SEKARANG SETELAH AKU MENDAPATKANMU KAU KIRA AKU AKAN MEMUTUSKANMU?? TIDAK AKAN!!!!! AKU MENCINTAIMU REMUS!! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!!! DAN TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG DAPAT MENGGANTIKANMU!!" teriakan Sirius menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Beberapa murid perempuan yang tampaknya merupakan fangirl dan fujoshi kelihatan cekikikan dan bergumam tentang membuat doujinshi atau fanfiction mereka, banyak anak-anak laki-laki tampak mual mendengarnya, sementara fans Sirius beberapa sudah ada yang pingsan mendengar deklarasi cinta Sirius pada Remus dan sisanya bergelinangan air mata dan beberapa tampak dalam penyangkalan dan bergumam "ini cuma mimpi, ini cuma mimpi..". Tampaknya memang sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuk mereka merebut Sirius dari Remus.

Remus yang mendengar pernyataan itu tampak terkejut, dan malu mengingat mereka masih di Aula Besar. "Lalu kenapa dua hari ini kau menghindariku terus? Kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku!!" bantah Remus.

"Itu..itu karena..Moonnyyy… aku takut aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku dari menciummu atau memelukmu sementara kau tidak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti itu..dua hari ini juga sangat berat untukku!! Percayalah padaku!!" jawab Sirius dengan jujur. Akhirnya matanya menatap mata Remus. Di bola mata ini terdapat penderitaan yang tidak tertahankan.

"Ah, Gombal kau Black!! Pasti kau sengsara karena sudah dua hari Lupin mangkir dari tugasnya menghangatkan tempat tidurmu!!" teriak Malfoy dari meja Slytherin dan semua anak-anak di meja Slytherin tertawa keras.

Mendengar itu Sirius meledak emosinya tapi ketika dia sudah siap-siap untuk maju ke meja Slytherin Professor McGonagall berdiri dari mejanya "30 point dari Slytherin Mr. Malfoy dan detensi dengan Filch untuk dua minggu ke depan untuk bahasamu yang tidak sopan itu" kata McGonagall kalem.

"Dan Mr. Black, kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter kalian juga" kata McGonagall pada Lily dan James yang rupanya juga sudah siap melemparkan kutukan pada Malfoy yang menghina Remus.

Remus kembali duduk di meja dan melanjutkan makannya ketika Lily menepuk bahunya. "Remus, omongan orang sombong macam dia jangan dipikirkan. Paling dia sebal gara-gara digampar sama si Narcissa Black yang sok cantik itu kemarin," hibur Lily.

"Iya.." jawab Remus singkat, kemudian kembali duduk di meja Gryffindor dan mengambil makanan yang terhidang di depannya, namun setelah beberapa suapan kecil Remus merasa tidak begitu ingin makan setelah kejadian tadi. Perutnya terasa aneh dan seakan ada sesuatu yang menekan di dalamnya. Membuang napas, Remus pun bangkit dari mejanya dan keluar dari Aula Besar yang diikuti Sirius dan tatapan galak dari Lily pada Sirius yang seolah berkata sentuh-dia-kau-mati.

* * *

"Remus?"

"Aku di sini Sirius" jawab Remus dari balik bilik kamarnya.

"Moony.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sirius," balas Remus sebelum Sirius sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Tidak, Remus! Dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan perkataan Malfoy tadi. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak menanggap hubungan kita hanya sebatas pada sex saja Remus," kata Sirius serius.

Remus pun menatap Sirius dengan matanya yang besar itu. "Aku tahu itu Sirius," jawab Remus pelan.

Sirius pun mendekat dan berlutut di samping tempat tidur Remus duduk, dan memegang tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin kembali menegaskan perasaanku padamu Remus," kata Sirius pelan, lalu dikecupnya tangan Remus.

Tak diragukan lagi, muka Remus pun menjadi merah padam.

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepatnya tak seperti dua hari yang lalu. Malfoy tampaknya ingin membalas Sirius dan Remus karena detensi yang harus dilaluinya bersama Filch, namun tak bisa karena James dan Lily selalu berada di sisi mereka. Tanpa terasa, hari ketujuh telah tiba dan Prof. Slughorn pun mengatakan bahwa ramuan penawarnya telah siap.

Namun, untuk mengembalikan tulang yang telah dikerutkan bukan perkara mudah, maka Remus pun harus tinggal semalaman di Hospital Wing untuk penumbuhan kembali tulangnya.

-Malam itu, di Hospital Wing-

"Hey, bagaimana rasa ramuannya?" tanya Sirius berusaha menceriakan suasana sunyi di kamar tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya Sirius.." jawab Remus sambil tersenyum.

"Separah itu?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Menurutmu?" Remus balas bertanya.

"Okay."

Mereka pun terdiam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, ramuan tersebut pun mulai beraksi, dan Remus pun merintih kesakitan menahan sakitnya tulang-tulangnya yang mulai tumbuh lagi. Namun, Sirius selalu berada di sampingnya sepanjang malam dan menjaganya. Keesokan paginya, Remus sudah kembali ke keadaan semula namun Madam Pomfrey menyarankan agar Remus tinggal semalam lagi untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

* * *

"Pagi James!" sapa Peter ceria.

"Oh, pagi wormtail.. hoaaaaahhhhmmm.."

"Potter! Tak sopan menguap dengan mulut sebesar itu!" tegur Lily dengan memasang raut muka jijik.

"Maaf, maaf.. aku semalam tidak bisa tidur.." ujar James sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Mengerjakan tugas? Hmmphh, palingan kau membaca majalah Quidditch lagi!" ledek Lily.

"Bukan itu…" kata James sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kalau bukan?" tanya Lily.

"Kemarin Remus sudah kembali ke kondisinya yang semula.."

"Dan..?"

"Pagi Prongs! Kenapa kau kawan? Kau tampak lesu.. Evans, hey! Entah kenapa kau terlihat segar hari ini! Wormtail.." seru Sirius tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" tanya James dengan nada kesal.

"Aku? Apa salahku?" tanya Sirius belagak polos.

"Mana Remus, Black?" tanya Lily heran meilhat Remus belum turun-turun juga.

"Ah, mengenai itu.." nyengir Sirius.

"SIRIUS!! AKU TIDAK BISA BERDIRI SIALAN!!!! DASAR!! AWAS KALAU KAU BERANI DEKAT-DEKAT TEMPAT TIDURKU SELAMA SEMINGGU KEDEPAN!!!" Jeritan Remus terdengar kencang membahana di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, yang untungnya, tidak ada anak kelas satunya. Tentu kita tidak ingin anak-anak tersebut kehilangan kepolosannya secepat itu kan?

~FIN~

a/n : wuiiiiii.. akhirnya selesai.. 1shot ini saya buat sebagai perayaan suksesnya 2 mid saya yang dilaksanakan tadi pagi di kampus saya.. hahahahahah!!! Makan tuh buku!! Makan!!

Cerita ini sudah slesai, tapi saya merencanakan SEQUELnya! Semoga dapat saya realisasikan! Buat cerita saya yang lain, saya akan berusaha mengupdatenya secepat mungkin. Dengan gini nih, kan ff threesome udah, crossdressing juga udah, bahkan sampai gender changing juga sudah, shotakon juga udah.. ada sumbangan ide buat ff tidak beres yang akan saya buat berikutnya? Asal jangan beastility dan BDSM yah? Ga kuat nulis/bacanya.

Oh, n REVIEW, folks!!!!

Ciao~~~


End file.
